Conventional decorative finger rings such as a woman's wedding ring may be worn with one or more ring guards. Conventional wedding ring sets such as the engagement ring and wedding ring guard may also be inconvenient and or uncomfortable to wear owing to misalignment of the ring profiles or misalignment of precious stones or other ornamentation.
What is needed is are finger rings and ring guards sized and fitted to be worn together without misalignment or discomfort and presenting the appearance of a single ring.